


Moonrise

by JasmineTeaLatte



Series: The Phoenix and the Dragon [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bloodbending (Avatar), Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineTeaLatte/pseuds/JasmineTeaLatte
Summary: Katara and the Fire Lord reunite after nearly six months apart, following their duel earlier on the courtyard.That's it, there's no plot in this one. Just some good ol' fashioned firebender + waterbender kinktastic smut. There's also some brief strong language, but that's hardly the most scandalous thing about this fic.Immediate sequel to "Duality," set midway through the yearlong timeskip of "Phoenix and Dragon."Written for Zutara Week 2020 - Day 1: Reunion
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Phoenix and the Dragon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847290
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	Moonrise

At long last, it was just the two of them in his study.

It was the first they’d been alone all day after her arrival earlier that morning with Aang and Toph, not including their duel that afternoon on the training grounds.

After Zuko locked the door, Katara found herself being swept up in his arms again. He kissed her feverishly, as if he were dying of thirst, and Katara quickly matched his passion with her own.

She moaned softly against his mouth as his impossibly warm hands pulled her even closer and gripped her curves tightly.

Her lips finally left his to plant a trail of warm kisses around his chin and neck, every inch of exposed skin her ice had touched.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, growling as she made up for her wicked actions earlier, alternating between light nips and quick delicate sucking. The rumble in his throat encouraged her, and her kisses became more desperate.

She found herself being guided backwards until she bumped into his desk. He helped her sit up on it, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. As his hips ground slowly against hers, she found herself gasping out loud as the hardest part of him hit that one sweet spot through the layers of clothing just right each time.

She arched her back and let out a whimper when he finally picked up the pace.

“Please,” she whispered, and he smirked at her.

It was his turn to brush his lips against her neck, biting down just a bit harder than she had, but she didn’t care.

Then he paused just long enough to form words.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

She knew it would be frowned upon, even though they were already betrothed – not to mention, she’d already given up any virtue to him the day of Sozin’s Comet. It seemed like a moot point that they had to sleep in separate bedrooms, but she still hesitated for a second.

“How much grief will you get from those uptight nobles on the court if we don’t follow their rules of propriety?” she asked, impressed she’d been able to say all that between gasps.

Then he pulled her hips closer to his and ground against her even harder than before, somehow.

“To hell with propriety,” he growled, nipping at her neck again. “What do _you_ want?”

He pulled his head back and saw the answer in her eyes, and his face broke into a brilliant grin.

"Ready?" he asked her, and she nodded, beaming.

"Will you be able to sneak me back to my bedroom, though?" she asked. "I'm not embarrassed, but I don't want you to deal with any more drama from the court than you have to."

"Don't worry about them, Katara," he assured her. "Besides, there's a reason I set you up in the room you're in. There's a secret passageway between your room and mine."

Her face lit up.

"Like a secret tunnel?"

He looked at her blankly.

"If that's what you want to call it, sure. But why does that matter?"

She was grinning now and giggled.

"You haven't heard that story yet? Remind me to tell you sometime. Now the question is should we go separately to our rooms and meet in the tunnel, or..."

His lips claimed hers in a deep kiss, cutting her off.

"Or we could go together," she finished, breathless. "Yeah, let's do that."

They quickly adjusted their robes to maintain some level of decency, then he took her hand in his as they snuck out into the corridors. Miraculously, they managed to avoid anyone else, even though they had to hold back laughter each time they came close to running into various staff. 

She also kept humming a song about tunnels under her breath, which made the whole secret mission that much harder. Not that he minded, even though he kept having to shush her at times, which only made her giggle.

Once they were safely inside of his room, they leaned against the door and laughed at each other breathlessly.

Then he pulled down the latches to lock the rest of the world out.

~*~*~

After he carefully removed his crown and set it aside, the Fire Lord found himself being pushed rather unceremoniously backwards onto the bed, but he just grinned and pulled her down with him.

She straddled him just like she had in the sand all those months ago and rocked her hips against his. A growl escaped from his throat as he leaned forward and latched onto her neck. Katara giggled and slowed down, savoring the sensation as his hands grasped at her hips in a desperate attempt to speed her up.

Entirely too much clothing separated them, adding to his frustration. She knew the longer she teased him and dragged it out, the more explosive the release would be for them both, so she continued grinding as agonizingly slow as possible.

But the fire smoldering in his eyes told her that he wasn’t going to let her get away with it for much longer.

Finally, she couldn’t stand the teasing anymore and allowed herself to fall down onto the bed with him. He rolled her onto her back and quickly covered her body with his.

Zuko gently brushed strands of hair from her face while he kissed her, before he pulled back slightly and smiled down at her. She beamed up at him and cradled his face in her hand. He caught it in his and kissed her palm and fingertips.

Then he sat back, and she helped him carefully let down his topknot and remove his outer robes, dumping them into a pile by the foot of the bed. He covered her again, grinding slowly and deliberately, and her nails lightly traced circles on his bare back when he nipped lightly at her neck.

"Do you like that dress?" he whispered huskily, bunching part of it up in his fist.

She realized what he was about to do and giggled.

"Don't even think about it," she teased. "But you’re more than welcome to rip off the one next time."

Zuko hmphed, sounding a bit disappointed, and he delicately helped her slip it off as it soon joined his pile of crumpled up robes. Together they pulled off the rest of their clothing until at last, it was just them flush against each other – no finery, no robes, no crowns – just Zuko and Katara.

He paused before doing anything else, softly tracing his fingers down the side of her face as she did the same.

"I've missed you," he whispered, finally letting his full vulnerability show. "When I saw you again this morning, my heart felt lighter than it has in months."

She pulled him down for a long, deep kiss. All those long months they’d been apart had been torture, and both eagerly had counted down the days until their reunion.

"I've missed you too," she whispered, kissing his throat. "It won't be long before I never have to leave your side again."

The look in his eyes was enough to make her want to cry happy tears. He noticed and kissed her cheek.

"Don't go crying on me now," he teased gently.

She just grinned, though, and rolled her hips under his in encouragement, eliciting a groan of need from him. Their bodies were so close together but still too maddeningly far away.

"The last time we did this several months ago, you were about a week out from nearly dying," she whispered. "You pushed yourself until your heart almost stopped. How do you feel now?"

His tender smile transformed into his trademark mischievous smirk.

"You saw how well I performed out there today, right?"

She started to retort that he still might accidentally push himself too far again, but the sentence died in her throat as a warm hand snaked down her stomach and found her center.

She let out a moan as he picked up a rhythm and whispered his name rapturously as she felt his fingers grow hotter as they teased her, giving a preview of what was to come. He made quick work of her, and soon she was gasping in sweet torment.

"Please," she begged. "I _need_ you, or it's going to kill me."

He still wore that same damned devilish smirk that somehow infuriated her and turned her on, all at the same time.

"This is the part where I redeem myself, sweetheart," he purred, hitching her legs up around his waist.

~*~*~

Until now, the time he'd ravished her until his heart almost gave out had been the most sensual experience in her life so far. Now that he was completely healed, she realized just how much he'd restrained himself after all.

Her nails dragged down his back each time he somehow went deeper and deeper, which only encouraged him as she whimpered his name. She’d just heal the scratches later. Then her whimpering turned into loud gasps for more as he went faster and rougher as well.

She started off with both of legs wrapped around him and locked her ankles together behind his back, savoring each thrust. Then he carefully nudged her legs even higher until her knees were pressed against her chest and her ankles crossed behind his neck. She choked back cries of rapture as he pushed even deeper than she could have ever imagined.

If this is what he had in store for her once they were married, she knew it'd be a miracle if she didn't return home from their honeymoon pregnant.

He slowed down a bit, just enough to form actual sentences, and moved her legs to settle around his waist again.

"Sweetheart... you're so beautiful... you feel like heaven," he rasped, kissing her throat. "How are you feeling?" 

It took her a minute or two before she could speak.

"Honestly? I... I'm..." she gasped before giggling. “Like I’m being completely and utterly ravished.”

He grinned and kissed her again.

"There's something I want to try out, if you're comfortable," he whispered. "I... I did some research while you were gone."

She nodded, and he sat back against the pillows and guided her to sit facing him in his lap. She crossed her legs around his waist, and once he was inside again, they carefully rocked together.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, and her fingers tangled up in the hair at the base of his neck, eliciting a light groan of pleasure. She'd discovered that was one of his weak spots the night they first kissed on the beach, and it was the memory of the waves crashing nearby that night that motivated him into trying out this position.

He whispered to her what his inspiration had been, and she just grinned.

"Like I said earlier," she whispered, "I love how sweet you can be."

"Only for you, Katara" he replied, winking.

They gently moved together like waves back and forth against the shore. Push and pull, Yang and Yin, fire and water, him and her. After several minutes of tender kisses and caresses as they rocked, he suggested trying out another move he'd read about - except this one was decidedly less sweet.

She saw the faintest trace of nervousness in his eyes and was intrigued.

"Show me," she whispered with a grin, and she soon found herself being rolled over onto her stomach as he nudged her legs apart.

She looked back and raised an eyebrow, and he just smirked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in that guttural voice again that made her shiver, and she nodded.

She thought she'd finally learned all of the ways their bodies could give each other pleasure, but after that initial thrust from behind, she realized she hadn't even scratched the surface.

He went slowly at first, chest pressed flush against her back, arms wrapped around her body. She tilted her head back, moaning as his hips slowly snapped against her and pushed deeper. Soon, he started panting softly and picked up a steady rhythm, going a bit faster.

She loved whenever he let her straddle him and take the lead, but this was quickly becoming a top contender for her favorite position.

Eventually, he carefully rolled them to their sides and he propped her leg upwards with his hand under her knee, allowing him to go even deeper than before. He ducked his head and nipped at her neck from behind, gripping her even tighter.

Her eyes closed and she ducked her head, moaning and whimpering his name with each deep, sinful thrust as his movements became more ferocious. Then as his fingers slid down and teased the oh-so-sensitive bundle of nerves right above where their bodies joined, her moans grew louder into stifled cries of pleasure.

~*~*~

When they collapsed afterwards, him still clinging to her from behind and panting near her ear, a wild thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Was this inspired by that time you rolled me away from the falling rocks at the Western Air Temple?" she teased, turning her head to look at him.

He blushed, in spite of their most recent activity, and stammered something about how he had just wanted to protect her at the time and would never have done anything like that to tarnish her virtue. She couldn’t help herself and laughed.

“Or... she murmured, wiggling her bottom against him and relishing in his groans as she continued teasing him, "is this what you originally had in mind when you tied me to that tree and stood behind me, whispering in my ear?”

She continued wiggling for a few minutes more and bit back a gasp as she felt his hand snake downwards and tease her still sensitive center. She knew he wasn’t ready for another full round just yet, but leave it to Zuko to find more ways to surprise her.

He continued caressing her slick folds, and she soon was writhing against him and pleading for more. At last he flipped her over onto her back, and she squealed as his lips planted kisses down her stomach.

“You know...” he purred, sliding her knees over his shoulders and kissing her inner thigh. “Tying you up again is starting to sound appealing.”

Then his lips latched on to her and hummed slightly, teasing her with his tongue, and she couldn't stop herself from whimpering as her fingers immediately tangled up in his hair.

~*~*~

They laid gasping against the mattress in the moonlight after their latest tryst, trying to find the words to speak. 

Her legs were still trembling, and her voice would probably be a bit hoarse tomorrow. He had ravished her mercilessly with his mouth and fingers, bringing her to the edge countless times but slowing down each time just before she went over. 

She eventually held a pillow over her mouth, desperately attempting to muffle screaming his name as he all but devoured her alive. He pulled her closer to the precipice and pushed her back at the last second over and over, until tears of need pricked the corners of her eyes and he finally let her have sweet release.

Katara looked at Zuko and giggled at his impossibly messy hair. Her own hands and the warmth from between her legs had played a major role in mussing it up. He leaned over and kissed her, and her arousal grew when she realized she could still taste herself on his lips.

“Love you,” he whispered.

She tenderly stroked several loose black strands away from his face and smoothed the rest of it down.

“Love you too,” she replied, still breathless.

He rested his head against her chest and curled his body around hers, savoring the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. She kissed the top of his head and traced her fingertips across his shoulders.

After several minutes, she spoke first.

“So… if you could have your way with me anywhere in the world, where would it be?”

He looked up at her with a devilish glint in his eyes and responded immediately.

“Besides earlier this afternoon in the middle of our match? I’d take you right there on the throne, in front of everyone.”

She rolled her eyes but she laughed.

“Seriously?” she asked, and he nodded cheekily. “That doesn’t sound very becoming or proper, my Lord.”

Outside of the bedroom, she always referred to him as "Zuko" or even sometimes "darling," but behind closed doors, she enjoyed seeing the pride flash in his eyes as she shamelessly stroked his ego. 

His hand snaked downward and squeezed her bottom.

“Like I said earlier, to hell with propriety, as long as I get to fuck you senseless,” he said, smirking in amusement as her jaw dropped.

"Zuko!" she admonished, shocked at his sudden language.

She immediately laughed, though, playfully swatting him.

“What about you?” he asked once their laughter died down.

Her eyes gleamed.

“I was thinking I could have my way with you in the Spirit Oasis,” she said innocently. “Straddle you and ride you right there in the grass beside the water until you passed out.”

He shook his head in mock disappointment.

“I may be improper but you, sweetheart, are completely sacrilegious,” he purred, kissing her neck.

She just shivered under his lips.

“It’s not my fault that I was corrupted and seduced by a handsome prince,” she retorted. “He tied me to a tree and it was all downhill from there.”

”I wouldn’t have had to tie you up if you hadn’t been so wicked,” he rasped. “Stealing things that didn’t belong to you.” 

”Wicked?” she asked, smirking. “I’ll have to show you later just how wicked I can be, Zuko.” 

"Well," he murmured, winking at her. "Aren't you a big girl now."

She just giggled and claimed his lips again with a kiss as he held her tightly against him.

~*~*~

They both dozed off for a few hours soon after that. When she woke again it was still dark, and she discovered he’d scooted up and now held her wrapped up in his arms. He was watching her sleep through his lashes, a look of pure contentment on his face.

She kissed him, and her smile soon turned into a smirk.

“Up for another round?” she asked, reaching down and trailing her fingertips up and down him softly.

He tilted his head back and exhaled small wisps of smoke as she stroked him back to life. Then she leaned down and wrapped her lips around him, taunting him as she slid her mouth over his length a few times before stopping.

"You tease," he rasped, shaking slightly and grinning. "You know I'll have to punish you for that later."

"I'm counting on it," she purred, her lips surrounding his tip in an all-too brief kiss before she resumed using her fingers.

Zuko knew he would be sore in the best way for several days. He would also be surprised if either of them would be able to walk straight for at least a week. Not that he was complaining, mind you.

Finally, she swung her legs on either side of him and started to lower herself down at last.

“You’re insatiable,” he said chuckling as his hands settled into place on the curves above her hips.

He was going to say something else but groaned as she sunk down, taking all of him in at once. Her hips started rolling over his at an infuriatingly slow place.

She suddenly contracted tightly around him several times, and he moaned, gripping her waist tighter. At this rate, she was going to make him come undone in a matter of minutes.

"You're not the only one who's done research in the last few months," she purred in response to his bewildered and ecstatic look.

He swore under his breath as her muscles squeezed him even tighter, and she took on an air of mock disappointment.

"I'll have to punish you for that, your highness," she murmured in his ear. “Remember what you said that time we first faced off at the Spirit Oasis?”

He nodded and looked over towards the window and tried to focus on the moonrise's brilliant blue glow to distract himself from setting the whole bedroom on fire.

“You may rise with the sun, Zuko, but I rise with the moon, and I’m nowhere near finished with you yet.”

He gazed back up at her in complete adoration and winked. 

"Good," he whispered. "I want to see you make me beg."

The gleam in her eyes at that challenge was almost enough to make him come undone alone.

She pinned his wrists down beside his head and his breaths came out in ragged gasps as she rolled her hips against his over and over, squeezing around him tightly each time. Then suddenly, almost cruelly she stopped, still holding him down.

"Do you yield?" she asked with a smirk, echoing their duel from earlier.

He opened his eyes and moved his head to kiss one of her wrists that still pinned him down.

"That depends," he managed to rasp out. "On the battlefield? Never. But like this with you?"

He ground his hips upward and shuddered as she pushed back just as desperately.

"Always. Without question, every time."

That answer seemed to satisfy her, and she leaned forward to nip and kiss at his neck as she finally moved again.

~*~*~

He was trying to hold on, he truly was, but she was drowning him and he could only survive without air for so long. She sensed he was close, and she slowed her hips at the last minute, leaving him writhing under her with need.

Katara planted more kisses around his neck as he made sounds of frustration and moved his hips against hers eagerly.

He wouldn't admit it, at least not out loud, but he loved being completely at her mercy like this... even if he felt like he was about to explode and catch on fire.

She taunted him more by refusing to move, forcing him to rock his hips upwards in a desperate attempt for release.

"Remember what you said once about using bloodbending?" she whispered after a minute of delicious torture.

His eyes flew open as he realized the implications of what she was suggesting. Zuko nodded, and she suddenly looked nervous.

"If you want to, I can use it to help you last-"

"Yes,” he all but gasped out. 

_Please_ , he thought but held back from saying it. He wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of begging just yet, although he was close.

She still looked a bit nervous. 

”What I’m about to do won’t be so sweet, and it might hurt for a bit,” she cautioned, “but I’ll make sure you feel good afterwards, if you’re -”

“I trust you completely,” he gasped out. “Use me however you want to. I can handle anything you give me.” 

She raised an eyebrow and graced him with a downright devilish smile. 

”If you’re sure, then far be it from me to deny you,” she purred before sounding serious once more. “But stop me if I go too far.” 

He nodded, gasping. 

“I trust you completely,” he said once more.

He soon found himself gasping again as all of the blood in his body seemed to still for a brief moment before he felt her concentrating on a very sensitive part of him. Once she figured out how to control it, she resumed riding him slowly at last. 

Each time he drew closer and almost went over the edge, she waved her wrist and he found himself able to hold on for just a bit longer. On and on they drifted closer and closer, and he felt like he was about to die from the sweet, sweet torment.

Then suddenly, she stopped again, and he practically whined. 

”I’ve just had an idea,” she murmured, “and you taking me from behind earlier is my inspiration.” 

She moved back and he bit back a choke of desperation as he slid out of her. 

“Lie still,” she instructed, then she straddled him again, this time facing away. He was about to protest that he couldn’t see anything except her back and rear, which admittedly was still a captivating sight.

Then she rolled her hips, and he almost swore again as his hands gripped either side of her waist.

She arched her back and her hair fell towards his face as she rocked against him, moaning and whimpering as she savored the new, deep angle. That was enough to make him come undone, except she still controlled his blood and wouldn’t release him. He couldn’t even move the rest of his body now.

She turned her head back towards him, tossing her hair over her shoulders as she continued riding him. She noted with pride how completely enraptured he was, not to mention how close he seemed to exploding.

”You look like you want to say something, Lord Zuko,” she purred, grinning. “Are you finally about to start begging?” 

He gasped as she squeezed around him a few more times, and it took him a minute or so before he could speak. 

”I’m close to it,” he choked out. “But while the view from here is breathtaking, I do miss seeing your lovely features and your even lovelier face.” 

She smirked back at him and continued riding and squeezing him. Then she slowed down again, and he actually whined. 

”I’m going to release you for just a minute or two,” she said. “And when I do, don’t you dare come undone until I tell you otherwise.” 

Then he felt his body move freely again, and it took every ounce of his willpower not to explode as she moved away and he slid out of her once more. She quickly straddled him again, thankfully facing him this time, but this time she kept him outside of her, surrounded by her warm, wet folds.

He clung to her tightly as she leaned down and nipped his ear. 

”Remember, don’t come undone yet,” she murmured in his ear, and he shivered. “But I want you to show me how badly you want this, my Lord.” 

He groaned as she rocked against him a few times, teasing him. Then he had an idea. She was intrigued when he guided her to sit on his shoulders, but then she quickly realized why when he pulled her downwards and ravished her once more. 

Even though she was the one in charge, she found herself gasping and crying out his name. He just gripped her thighs tighter and worshipped her until she started to tremble. All too soon she felt like she was about to explode herself. 

”Wait,” she gasped, and he obeyed, panting as she moved down. 

She took a second to catch her breath, then she kissed him deeply. 

”I’m going to hold you one last time before I let you release,” she said softly. “Are you comfortable with that?” 

He nodded, and he soon felt her control his blood once more. She straddled him again and carefully slid down, squeezing around him inch by inch as she ever-so-slowly took him. He practically choked, and he knew if she wasn’t controlling him the whole damn palace would be on fire by now.

”Still not going to beg?” she taunted with a wicked smile.

He returned it with one of his own.

”You’ve been magnificent, sweetheart,” he rasped. “But you should have known all along you wouldn’t break me.” 

”Is that so,” she murmured as her hips rocked against his, noting the way his face contorted in a mixture of ecstasy and agony.

She squeezed him over and over as she rode him, until the pressure built up and finally she couldn’t take it anymore. She threw her head back, crying out his name... but she didn’t release him.

He at last found himself desperately begging her for mercy as he felt her warm, slick walls shudder and tighten over and over around him.

 _Please Katara, please_ , he heard himself choke out.

But she shook her head and rode out her own pleasure as she continued to deny him his. Only when she came down from her ecstasy did she pull away and finally, _finally_ allow him to release.

~*~*~

His body shuddered violently again and again, and he clung to her so tightly he practically squeezed her in half, briefly knocking the air from her lungs. Not that she was complaining, mind you.

" _Fuck_ ," he somehow rasped out, along with a few more choice swears that he wasn't entirely sure of, as wave after fiery wave of pleasure pulsed through every inch of him.

Katara didn't seem offended, though, and she giggled as she kissed all over his face, neck, and chest as he swore again and continued shaking.

As he felt himself slowly come down from his high, he remembered her earlier taunts that she would have him begging. If this was her plan, he would happily fall before her on his knees in supplication if he had to every day for the rest of their lives.

Several minutes later he finally caught his breath, although his fingers still shook as they interlaced with hers, bringing them to his lips for a kiss. Zuko made a mental note that the full moon brought out her primal side, and he planned to use that to his advantage from now on.

She kissed him again deeply and curled up against his still-trembling body, resting her head over his heart.

"Love you," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her an unsteady, gentle squeeze.

"Love you too," he gasped out.

She couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her face.

"So..." she said after a while, looking up at him. "What did you think about me bloodbending you just now?"

He grinned down at her.

"I did tell you that it could be used for good, didn't I?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "I'd say that definitely counts as one of its better uses."

She nodded and lightly traced circles on his chest with her nails.

"Well then, your highness," she purred, kissing his neck. "What if I used it the next time I go down on you, say in a couple of hours? I'm thinking you could even tie me up at some point, if you'd like."

His eyes widened and his jaw went slack, and she giggled at his reaction.

"You're going to wear me out for the remainder of our lives, aren't you?" he teased, but he nodded his head eagerly. "You know, Katara, a man needs his rest sometimes."

She just laughed and claimed his lips in a long kiss before settling against his warm body and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose I can let you rest for a bit," she said, winking at him. "At least until I ravish you all over again."

"I'm counting on it, sweetheart."

He pulled the blankets over her shoulders and tenderly stroked her hair.

"Love you, Katara" he whispered, his heart bursting with happiness all over again when he saw her smile sleepily at him.

"Love you too, Zuko."


End file.
